The Redemption of the Prodigal Son
by xCourageUnderFire
Summary: The story of Phoebe and Cole's son aching for revenge but finding something he never knew he needed. AU.  Hiatus 'til further notice
1. The Deal With The Devil

Summary: The story of Phoebe and Cole's son aching for revenge but finding something he never knew he needed. AU.  
>Author's notes: Phoebe was farther along with her pregnancy when all hell broke loose.<br>He didn't die because he couldn't handle his powers… just flamed out.  
>First chapter is in the future. The rest will be set during season 6<br>Enjoy.

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... } _ _ _ _ {.. .-=..."_}  
>xCourage Under Fire<br>presents  
>The Redemption of the Prodigal Son<br>A Charmed FanFiction  
>by<br>Diesel Cayden Porter  
>{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}<p>

Chapter One: The Deal With The Devil

(FUTURE)

He saunters into the dilapidated bar like he owned the place. Well, technically, he did or at least the world it's built on. He's Wyatt Halliwell, his _lordship_ himself. He's the most feared man in the world but the sole occupant of the bar doesn't even bat an eyelash at his glorious presence, just continues staring down at the amber liquid as it swirls around in the culvert of his glass.

He's gorgeous. Handsome is just entirely too feeble and inaccurate when it comes to describing the Adonis-like young man with chiseled features chiseled like a finely-carved Michelangelo statue- strong jaw and whittled to perfection. He's definitely his father's son- the height, build, brilliant blue eyes all clear indicators. But it's the Halliwell that he sees in him. Wyatt sees his mocha locks and the way his lip is curled up into that Halliwell smirk.

If his heart wasn't so shriveled up and dead that it made the Grinch's original heart look huge, he might have felt some semblance of warmth toward his kin. Instead he felt nothing but the blackness within his very soul as he walked over to the bar and takes a seat next to the cousin he never knew and takes the bottle the amber liquid came from and telekinetically brings the water spotted glass from the shelf across from him to pour into.

"I don't care what title you hold," the Adonis started with aggravation evident in his features, "you have roughly five seconds to finish that drink and get your high and mighty ass outa' my bar."

An amusement morphed his features into some semblance of a smile. Fuck Athority. Definitely a Halliwell standpoint. The satanic spawn was a lot like his parents even if he didn't know it yet.

"You do realize I could crush you like a bug right?" he questions eyeing his opponent with curiosity.

With a slight nod, the demonic halfbreed remains stoic until he takes the glass, brings it to his lips, and empties the contents. Then any since of composure's blown. A strong hand slams down the glass smashing into pieces and spewing shards in every which direction. Then he slips off the stool leaning in close to the King of everything sneering widely.

"That remains to be seen," he says oozing a confidence gained from experience. "But I wouldn't recommend trying. For your sake."

"Now is that any way to talk to your cousin," Wyatt says in a crisp monotone devoid of emotion despite the bombshell being dropped.

It takes a moment to let the words gradually sink in, permeate his brain, and strike his heart. Cousin? For his entire life, he'd been a homeless heart, deprived of refuge and tortured for so long, the thought of relation felt foreign. His brow furrowed as he attempted to fight the peculiar feeling of his heart twisting in his chest yearning to let the word fit. So his rock hard stance waivered slightly and he gives into curiosity.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asks through clenched teeth with flared nostrils.

Unintentionally, he threw the cards into his cousin's hands giving him what he always thirsts for, leverage and power. Beautiful blue that bore familial similarities burned into one another one seeking truth another weakness. Wyatt set down his glass on the bar and moves off his stool to make it to his feet.

"That's right Caine Archer, bastard son of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. AKA _Cousin_," he responds with that wicked grin that Caine wanted to rip right off his face.

"And what proof do you have of this theory," he growls clamping both hands onto the bar and watching Wyatt walk casually back and forth around the room loving every rise he gets out of him.

"Everyone knows the story of the unborn source. What they don't know is that you didn't eradicate yourself. No, you did something your father was never able to do, no demon ever was able to do at seven months no less; you ripped yourself free from the clutches it held on your very soul and it left a handprint burned onto your flesh right over your heart."

After the location of the handprint was announced, Wyatt pompously pulled at the neck of the white wifebeater that adorned Caine's chest to reveal the angry red patches of skin of each finger and the palm. Immediately, Caine grabs the tyrant by his wrist and twists it into a position where he could easily snap it but he doesn't. Instead Caine relinquishes his grip and roughly shoves his newfound relative forward, huffing and puffing against the urge to do more damage.

Wyatt grins with a sickly pleasure before brushing back his golden spirals before continuing.

"You're angry," he says with his grin growing to a face-splitting proportion. "Good. You should be. Your mother abandoned you… after she tried to kill you. She's the reason you for all your pain, all your suffering and she didn't do a damn thing about it. Don't you want to make her pay, watch her suffer even an ounce of the pain you'd endured?"

Hands wearing gloves that cut off at the fingertips ball into fists as anger courses thorough his body enlarging veins and he wants so badly to take it out on her… make her pay but there was an obvious hitch in that plan.

"You know as well as I do that Phoebe Halliwell is dead."

"In this time, but not where you're going if you choose to accept my offer."

He didn't have to hear what was to be done, what he needed to do. All he wanted to know was that he had a chance for revenge. So he willingly made a deal with the devil dropping down on one knee and bowing his head in reverence.

"Whatever it is you ask of me, consider it done… so long as the _bitch_ pays."

Uh oh!  
>Alliances are being made,<br>deals drawn.  
>And Caine's going to be traveling back!<br>That is if you add fuel to the fire and help inspire.  
>That's right, you know what to do,<br>Drop a review!


	2. Be A Better Demon Than Your Dad

Author's Note: This chapter is set at Chrissed Crossed but instead of Bianca coming back, Caine does. The first scene is the start of the episode and after that is AU. (also a little note, Phoebe's hair is long and beautiful like it was in seaon5. Definitely not a fan of the short haired look)

_.- -" "- -._

{ _"...=-... } _ _ _ _ {.. .-=..."_}  
>xCourage Under Fire<br>presents  
>The Redemption of the Prodigal Son<br>A Charmed FanFiction  
>by<br>Diesel Cayden Porter  
>{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}<p>

Chapter Two: Be A Better Demon Than Your Dad

Chris Halliwell walked into the back room of P3 frustrated with the Charmed Ones for not taking their duties seriously when he noticed a man sitting at the desk with his rugged brown moto styled boots up on the desk and spinning his lucky coin from one finger to the next then back again in a repetitive motion.

Chris identifies the fearless warrior instantly as Caine Archer. Story was that Caine had been kidnapped by the triad from his adoptive home at the age of twelve and spent half a decade harnessing his powers and singlehandedly destroyed an entire clan of demons and destroying the Triad. After that he returned to the bar his adoptive parents owned and when the world went to hell, he never left and when the demon uprising occurred, he stood his ground and didn't join either side of the war.

So why was he here?

"Seems we've got a bit of a dilemma on our hands, Christopher," he states not looking at him and not the coin as it continues moving between his fingers. "Ya' see, I've been sent back in time to _fetch_ you but I'm not a dog and certainly not Wyatt's whipping boy."

"There we go. Problem solved," Chris responds turning to leave the room.

"Not so fast, Christopher," he growls pulling his feet from the desk and pocketing the coin. "The problem is that what you want conflicts with what I want."

It was an act of respect coming to Chris- the way he was willing to risk everything for family found admirable- but he knew their missions would clash and that this entire conversation was futile. In a casual fashion, he climbs up out of the leather office chair and bridges the gap between them not once wavering in eye-contact.

"And what is it you want?" Chris shot back, the snarky attitude shining through.

And the genes Caine inherited from his father shone through as his personality abruptly changed. Strong hands drive his cousin back into the storage unit fitted up against the wall and his forearm presses up against the hybrid's throat. Phalanges claw at his forearm desperately trying to pry him off in a futile effort. Cain's lips open ready to respond when he hears the sound of a door opening.

"All work and no hey!" Piper cries out in shock.

Her hands move in that familiar gesture hoping to freeze the scene before it got out of hand. But neither froze. Chris's eyes shoot to the woman known for her ability to overreact with fear dancing in his eyes and it gave Caine all the assurance he needed that Chris entered the Halliwell's life the same way he would have if he were him. As his face expresses faux confusion, Cain relinquishes his hold on Chris to scratch his head.

"Hm, I get why I didn't freeze," he starts looking at Chris with victory dancing in his eyes. "But why didn't you, Whitelighter?"

There are moments in time… key moments, moments that change everything. This is one of the many that'll change the fates of the room's occupants. The words hang heavy over the hearts of the Halliwells that stood in the room as if they were frozen to a different degree and the moment only hung heavier when Caine goes to move past Piper.

"Hey, Auntie Pipe," he says with a tone as sweet as sugar. "Try not to take it too hard on the kid. The only wrong he's committed is loving his family too much. Besides only one of us gets to play the villain around here and that's me."

The last sentence spills from his lips in a deeper, rougher, tone that would have sent chills down her spine if they weren't already rippling from the title he'd given her. _Auntie Pipe. _A joy struck her heart at first but as the rest of his statement snuck in tainting any positive emotions the title invoked. A broad shoulder pushes past her before the usually on top of things woman could pull her body from the shock of the statement and out of the room. Jean clad legs carry him forward through the corridor and into the spacious main room of P3 where he casually slips his hands into the pockets of his Diesel leather jacket and moves through the flow of patrons until he spots _her_.

He takes her in like a breath: the long chocolate locks cascading down her back and even chocolatier eyes, that flawless porcelain skin, engaging smile. He hates this woman, loathes the very breath she takes. So why did he feel like this? Why did the very sight of her freeze the air in his lungs leaving him waiting to exhale? What was wrong with him?

'_Nothing_' he immediately decides. '_It's just nature- that shred of humanity still within. To hell with it.'_

Through the crowd he moved forward towards his intended target not wavering in his movement. Left. Right. Left. Right. Until he is leaning on the bar top right beside her. There's no hesitation in his voice as he flirts shamelessly with the blonde tending bar and orders a shot of tequila. Then immediately he turns his head to Phoebe, that devilish grin he inherited from his father evident.

"Phoebe Halliwell, right?" he asks feinting a slight recollection.

"Yes," she responds, her tone that bubbly one she seems to always have when talking to cute guys.

"My names Caine Archer," he responds holding out his hand for her to take. After she shakes it he doesn't let go sending off alarm bells in her head. "But I guess you should probably call me son once and get it out of your system. I know, shocking but it's the truth and I should probably mention I want you dead."

There's not a hint of a lie in his words, heart rate regular without so much as a tick or a race. And when she felt his emotions, there's an unyielding hatred ravishing his very soul. Tears burn brightly in her eyes as she meets his piercing blue ones that bear a striking resemblance to Cole's. She never knew words could make her hurt like this, bleed like this. It not only tears at her heart strings but severs them completely. She inhales the words letter by letter sticking to her lungs until she can't breathe.

He takes a sickly pleasure in the horror dancing across her face, the sweet taste of revenge swallowing him whole until the bartender returns with his drink. He takes it and thanks the beautiful blonde before turning his attention back to Phoebe, that face splitting grin ever present. His index finger and thumb pinch around the glass and move it in front of her.

"Here ya' go, Ma'. You need this more than I do," he says with a bittersweet tone dropping in his own stomach like a rusty nail.

There it was again- that pesky little strain of humanity sneaking up on him like a thief in the night. He couldn't stop it, couldn't control it. He was his father's son. There's no denying it. Phoebe Halliwell, their weakness but there was a difference…

Caine wasn't going to give into it.  
>He was going to be a better demon than his dad.<p>

**Please Review.  
>And thank you to those who have.<strong>

_Charmed Prince of Darkness_

_Lottie_

_Joleca_


	3. The Enemy Of My Enemy

Summary: The story of Phoebe and Cole's son aching for revenge but finding something he never knew he needed. AU.  
>Author's notes: Hey guys, I just wanted to thank those of you that took time to review. This chapters dedicated to you!<p>

_.- -" "- -._

(… .(_\.../_)… )

{ _"...=-... } _ _ _ _ {.. .-=..."_}  
>xCourage Under Fire<br>presents  
>The Redemption of the Prodigal Son<br>A Charmed FanFiction  
>by<br>Diesel Cayden Porter  
>{_.."… … … … … … …""(_}<p>

Chapter Three: The Enemy of My Enemy…

With his head cupped in his hands, elbows on his knees, and a great deal of annoyance, Chris listens to the bombardment of questions from the flustered bunch wanting answers. It was more of an interrogation than it was a meeting like they claimed they wanted. He's forced to hear the man that couldn't be bothered in the past taking a real interest in him all a sudden, a woman that loved him more than life itself talking to him with malice lacing her tone, and his Aunt Paige throwing in sarcastic jabs whenever she found it fitting.

The only voice he didn't hear was his Aunt Phoebe which was alarming in and of itself. He lifts his head from his hands to look up at the woman that spent the better part of the past two hours in gut-wrenching sobs with tears streaming down her face and her sisters taking turns consoling her. But now her tears were silent and her eyes were boring into him with ears listening intently for his answers.

"No, no more future consequences! I want answers," Piper growls and his shoulders tense as if he fears she'll blow him up.

"I don't have them," he mutters for the millionth time looking sympathetically to Phoebe. "I'm sorry."

"What do you know?" Piper asks striking a chord within him.

To his feet he moves in a sift motion before answering with, "I don't know."

The strong code of secrecy he worked so hard to uphold has been tested and he hates the interrogation, hates that he can't answer to them questions he can only guess on. He goes to move past Phoebe, out the door and free himself from the conversation. But she blocks him catching his hand with hers. Desperate eyes meet his and she silently pleads with him for the answers.

Sighing in frustration, he collapses onto the couch next to her not letting go of her hand as he speaks, "It's possible. I mean, not much is known about the first decade of his life except that he was found on the steps of a hospital the day you vanquished the Source and Seer and the guy's packing enough power to keep demons out of his bar once they took over the world… enough to make Wyatt afraid of him."

Chris lets out a low huff when he hears his mother shriek the name of her firstborn. Shutting his eyes tightly the hybrid flinches against her shock but knew it was coming. He was throwing his eggs into a basket, most of them anyways, and setting himself up for heartbreak. When he told them an evil got to Wyatt he wasn't lying though he wasn't being honest either. He neglected to tell the whole truth and if they heard one more thing from Caine they could have from him, (so long as it isn't his true identity) he was going to be in a world of trouble.

"We need to talk," he says in a hushed whisper.

xXx

Deep down in the Underworld, through chambers, caverns, and around volcanic holes he moved until he found the particular cavern he was looking for. Then, through the dimly lit cavern a brilliant ray of fire expelled from his extended hand annihilating target after target with a ruthless act. As they awoke and tried to fight back they spewed their acidic venom- these snake/lizard-like demons- he extended his shield into a bubble surrounding his entire being where the green goop just slid off until there were no more.

Now, the sand beneath his feet is sprayed with the blood of the demonic forces he'd slaughtered, carcasses, and acidic goop. The extensive act barely even broke a sweat and even that was probably from the heat of his own flames, he realizes with discontentment. He figured that minions of the Triad, no matter how distant would be able to hold their own.

"Son of a bitch," he growls before crinkling his brow at the wording.

_Son of a bitch. _Never before had the curse resonated so profoundly. He just cursed himself; he's the son of a bitch… the bitch that's gonna pay. A grin grows to gleaming proportions at the thought and just when he thought it couldn't get bigger it does. The ground beneath his feet begins to shake and suddenly he's falling a thousand feet per second.

Wind whooshes all around him as images blur into lines and lines into a blinding white light as he tears through the very fabric of reality. Muscular limbs flail against the perpetual falling feeling in his gut, attempting to grab at the air and stop the nauseating effect. The prayer for this particular feeling to quit crosses his mind mere seconds before being answered by the unforgiving circular white platform.

The heap of a hybrid lies with his head buried in an extended arm for a moment before shaking the haze from his brain and lifting his head to take in the demons with black cloaked robes with upside down pentagrams on their chests.

"Do you know why we've summoned you," asks the heavyset one with the thick facial hair, Baliel.

"Oh, so you summoned me?" he questions pulling himself to his feet. "Hmm… and here I thought you finally manned up and decided to reveal yourselves after I slaughtered the better portion of you defense… the drakugons, the scather demons, etcetera, etcetera."

"You realize you've committed treason to your fellow demons as well as the Source," asked the bony faced member, Asmodeus.

"Well, I hate to be the one that has to break this to you but, the Source was vanquished and if you don't want to share his fate, you'll do exactly as I say," Caine instructs with a smirk on his face and a fire burning in his eyes.

To Be Continued…

Review

**Author's note: Hey guys. This is your story as much as it is mine so let's get some reviews and opinions going. Tell me what you want to read! The question of the chapter is: Should I bring Cole back in this story?**


End file.
